


Eiffel's Vore Fetish

by 101places



Series: Voreverse [4]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Kinda, M/M, Vore, except im not, god im. im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: After being boarded by the crew of the USS Sol, Hera witnesses an event that changes the fate of the Hephaestus mission for good. Also featuring Dr Robotnik, becoming one and interesting ways of disposal!





	Eiffel's Vore Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> hi its a vorefic i dont know what else to say

Humans had always been slightly incomprehensible to Hera. Most of the time, she found this either oddly endearing, downright irritating, or just plain old confusing. Today, though… she wasn’t sure if a word existed to describe the emotion that she felt today. She thought, perhaps, that she had discovered an entirely new emotion- she wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

But, to backtrack a little.

The day had started relatively normally, at least by recent standards.

Mr Cutter was being shady, Dr Pryce was being terrifying, Reimann and Rachel were being… well, she wasn’t really sure, exactly- she didn’t give them a huge amount of her time, in all honesty- and the others were running about the place, carrying out various parts of their various plans. It was what she had become accustomed to.

Then, something had changed.

Cutter and Pryce were in a room together, talking quietly, surely discussing what they could do today to become even more evil, when things had taken a turn for the… bizarre.

There was a knock on the door to their room, Reimann and Rachel revealing themselves. They both seemed to be agitated, arguing about something that in Hera’s most humble opinion didn’t really matter.

Usually, this would be where Cutter reminded them quite pleasantly that he was to be feared and that they should sort whatever disagreement they had between themselves. However, that isn’t what happened.

Instead, as one, Pryce and Cutter opened their mouths and inhaled. A moment later, Reimann and Rachel were gone.

Pryce and Cutter didn’t waste time mourning their lost crewmembers, instead carrying on where they’d left off.

Hera didn’t exactly have eyes in the same way that a human did, but if she did she would surely be staring. She was unsure if what she’d just seen was, in fact, real, but no matter how many times she replayed the footage in her mind, she couldn’t detect anything that would hint that she’d been tampered with.

“Um. Officer Eiffel? Do you have a moment?” She spoke up, turning her attention to where her best friend was.

“Always for you,” He sounded less stressed than he had in… a long time. Hera almost felt bad that she’d have to ruin that. “What’s up?”

“Well… I don’t mean to alarm you, but I think that Mr Cutter and Dr Pryce just… um… consumed Officers Young and Reimann?”

There was silence for a few long moments. Then, “Wait. What.”

“I don’t know! I can only say what I saw!”

“What do you mean  _ consumed _ ?”

“Consumed. Verb. Past tense. To eat, drink, or ingest.”

“Very funny.” Eiffel did not sound like he found this very funny. In fact, he sounded marginally disturbed, “Are you saying that Dr Robotnik and-- Mr…. Cutter- sorry, the person writing me isn’t very good at the whole ‘pop culture language’ thing-- just  _ ate someone!?” _

At that moment, Lovelace chose to walk (or, rather, float) through the door. “Eiffel. I don’t care what you do in private, but please do  _ not _ make your vore kink my business.”

“I do not have a vore kink!” Eiffel shouted.

As if attracted by the word ‘vore’, Jacobi materialised in the room. “Did someone say vore?”

Lovelace gave Jacobi one of her best  _ I will kill you if you don’t shut up right now _ looks, but Jacobi either didn’t notice it, or decided that his love for vore was stronger than his want to stay alive.

“You have a vore kink, Eiffel? That’s nothing to be ashamed of. You know, Maxwell and I used to talk about vore frequently.”

Eiffel dropped his face into his hands, and really, Hera found that she could relate strongly to that.

“Uh,  _ guys _ . I didn’t bring this up so we could all start talking about Eiffel’s vore fetish. We have actual, serious problems! I think Mr Cutter and Dr Pryce just ate Reimann and Young!”

Lovelace snorted and shook her head, but Jacobi reacted differently- the teasing smile that had been on his face previously vanished, a look of horror soon replacing it. “Oh no.”

“What?” Lovelace asked.

Jacobi shifted, uncharacteristically nervous, “Sometimes when employees of Goddard… disappoint, they’re- um. Look, there’s no easy way to say this- they’re vored. Every member of the SI-5 is taught how to do it, I don’t see why the top dogs wouldn’t know how to do it.”

“Jacobi. Jacobi. Are you telling me that Goddard just vores people they don’t need anymore?” Lovelace sounded like she was having trouble believing any of this.

“ _ Yes _ , that’s  _ exactly _ what I’m telling you, Captain.”

“Every member of the…” Hera trailed off, “Maxwell had the ability to vore people whole?”

Jacobi teared up. “It was one of her greatest gifts.”

“Hold up,  _ hold up _ !” Eiffel exclaimed, finally lifting his head from his hands. “ _ Are you telling me you can vore people whole, Jacobi!?” _

“Yes, Eiffel. That is  _ exactly _ what I’m telling you.” Jacobi spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lovelace sighed. “Okay, this was fun, Eris, but I think I’m done with this simulation now.”

“Oh, right, so  _ alien duplicates _ and  _ stars that are actually portals  _ and  _ time loops  _ are all fine for you guys, but vore isn’t? I see how it is. Fuck you guys, really. I just opened up about something deep, and you’re just throwing it back into my face.”

Minkowski walked into the room. “What… are you talking about?”

Eiffel immediately rushed over to her, putting her between him and Jacobi, “Jacobi eats people!”

“God! Have you even been listening! I don’t eat people, I just have the ability to eat people! Stop blowing things out of proportion!”

“Guys, really, we have more important things to talk about than whether or not Jacobi has eaten people!” That got their attention. “Look. It’s up for debate whether Jacobi is into vore or not, but I have evidence that Pryce and Cutter  _ are _ , and you guys could be their next victims!”

There was silence. Then Minkowski spoke: “...What’s vore?”

“It’s a fetish where you eat people.” Lovelace sounded like she wanted to kill herself.

“.............Okay.”

“Okay!? What about this is  _ okay _ !?” Eiffel was beginning to sound hysterical, “We’re going to be  _ eaten _ !”

Minkowski spoke carefully, “...Maybe not.”

Lovelace looked over at her curiously, “You have a plan?”

Minkowski nodded. “Yes. But it’s going to be risky.”

* * *

Eiffel sat in the mess hall- or as close to sitting as you could get in 0g. Waiting. He was nervous, but this was the plan, and he trusted Minkowski with his life. More or less.

As expected, Cutter rounded the corner. “Doug! What a surprise to see you here!”

Eiffel forced a smile, “Oh, yeah, you know me. Always full of surprises! Like- did you know I, uh, I covered myself in spices.”

Cutter licked his lips. Eiffel nearly cried. Cutter began to prowl forwards, towards Eiffel, like a predator cornering his prey. When he was only a few feet away, he opened his mouth, ready to devour Eiffel whole. But before he could get a chance-

“Hey, asshole!” Lovelace appeared, firing a gun at him. However, to the gathered non-vorers horror, Cutter simply ate the bullets and advanced on the Captain. “Aw, hell.”

Before she could utter another word, Cutter ate Lovelace.

“Oh my GOD!” Eiffel exclaimed, putting as much distance between himself and Cutter as possible, “H-hey, you know she’s basically immortal right now- that means she’s  _ alive _ in there!”

Cutter just smiled.

Then, before Eiffel could protest further, Cutter swallowed him up and moved on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacobi and Minkowski were trying to deal with Pryce. This was not going very well, as Pryce was a mildly terrifying sort of person who everyone had suspected to be a cannibal way before this whole vore thing started up.

She cornered Jacobi and Minkowski, easily eating Minkowski. Then, she turned to Jacobi with a sinister smile. He chuckled nervously and went to say a cool one-liner, as he knew this would be the end and wanted the last thing he said to be something badass, but before he could speak a pair of strong hands pushed him out of the way of Pryce’s ravenous mouth.

Jacobi was forced to watch in horror as Pryce vored Kepler.

“No!” Jacobi screamed, eating Pryce in his rage.

It was only when he swallowed her that he saw Cutter, watching from the doorway. Cutter seemed more terrifying in that moment than Jacobi had ever seen him before, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

“I always… I always wanted to be vored by Kepler. But I never told him. Now it’s too late.” Jacobi spoke through his tears.

He wasn’t even aware of what he was doing as he ate Cutter.

Then, there was nothing.

* * *

“So… vore, huh?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Hera.”

“I’m just saying, this isn’t how I thought things would play out.”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Got it … I’m… I’m sorry about Colonel Kepler. That must’ve been hard.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was. But it’s okay. I’ve given it some thought. I always wanted to be vored by him, but this way… I vored his vorer, so I guess this way we’re still inside each other. It might not be the way I wanted, but I think I can live with this, too.”

“...Yeah. I changed my mind. I don’t want to talk to you, either, vore boy.”


End file.
